


Fight

by Stonylovestory



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, stony - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonylovestory/pseuds/Stonylovestory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have a big fight. Happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from your_otp_prompts on tumblr! Look at their blog lots of good ones! Please leave comments if you liked it:)

"Well next time we are out on the field do you just want me to not try and kill the super villain and let hundreds more people die?" I yelled. I hated fighting with Steve he always lectured me on things that saved people if it put me in any kind of danger. "You never seem to give a fuck if the rest of the team does this, why always me?" I continued yelling." Well I'm not sleeping in the same bed as the rest of the team am I Tony." He yelled back. He walked over to where his coat was slung over the back of the couch and grabbed it. He turned around "Why does everything have to be difficult with you Tony?" And he walked out slamming the door behind him. I missed him as soon as he was gone but I figured that he needed some space so I went down to the shop and started working on my suit. A few hours latter Steve had still not come back and everything I saw reminded me of him his sketchbook, his suit in the corner and all of it made me wonder why he hadn't come back yet. But I did not want to seem clingy so I went to bed around three in the morning thinking he would just come to bed when he got home and we could talk it out in the morning.

I walked out of the house thinking of Tony. Why did he have to be like that, always trying to kill himself when he thought he could save tons of people. I admired the fact that he would sacrifice himself for others but when he did it I just wanted to make him stay in the tower so he wouldn't get hurt. One of these times he wouldn't make it out and there would be nothing I could do, and I didn't think that I could handle losing another best friend. I walked out to my car and got in but I couldn't bring myself to leave. I should go back in and talk to him, but that would seem weak and I did not want that. I sat and sat trying to decide what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy ending.

I woke up with the sun streaming in through the window. Steve usually closed the curtain for me when he got up to go running, where was he. The spot in the bed next to me was empty and I started to feel a panic attack coming as I scrambled out of bed to look for him. He could have been killed or kidnapped and I didn't think of could live without Steve. I ran into the kitchen and he wasn't in there or anywhere else I looked where was he. I needed Steve.

There was sun in my eyes and my head was resting on the steering wheel as I sat up in the car and read the clock. Eight in the morning it read and I rubbed my eyes thinking about last night. I got out of the car and went to look for Tony. As I walked into the kitchen I heard someone running down the hall towards the room. Tony skidded to a stop when he saw me and sank to the floor with tears streaming down his face and his breath shallow. I rushed over and sat down next to him and pulled him into my lap. He was having a panic attack but I did not know what had caused it so I just sat there and cradled him and spoke soothing words into his hair until I heard his breath slow and sobs stopped racking his body. When he was called down I turned his face towards mine and looked into his warm brown eyes and asked him what was wrong. "You were gone and I thought you were d-dead or kidnapped and I just couldn't lose you." He started sobbing again and so I just held him. "I love you." I whispered softly when he was calm again. We hadn't said it yet but I knew it was true. "I love you too Steve." He whispered back and then he kissed me softly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." He said and I knew that he felt the same about me as I did about him. " Now come on let's go have breakfast" I said as I lifted him up in my arms and carried him towards the coffee maker.


End file.
